1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travel direction determination apparatus, a map matching apparatus, a travel direction determination method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An estimation method or the like, that estimates a travel direction of a user who holds a mobile device or the like responding to an output of sensors or the like mounted in the mobile device, has been conventionally known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).